Amiga Mia
by mimis lupin
Summary: Hisoria basada en la canción de Alejandro Sanz Amiga Mia, Tonks ya no quiere vivir sin su amado licántropo, vagando por las calles llega a casa de su tio Sirius quien la apoyará a pesar de todo malisimo el resumen jaja ... dejen reviews RXT


Amiga mía

Una joven de tez blanca, cara en forma de corazón y con un color grisáceo en su pelo caminaba sola, de noche y sin rumbo por las calles de Londres mientras una fuerte tormenta mojaba no sólo su ropa también sus ilusiones y sus ganas de vivir.

Hace dos días que salió de San Mungo después de la batalla en el ministerio, una batalla de la cual resultó lesionada gracias a su tía Bellatrix Lestrange, mientras pensaba en lo sucedido llego al número 12 de Grimauld Place observó la puerta dudando, después de unos segundos se acerco y entró, todo estaba apagado dijo en un susurro "lumus" y su varita desprendió una ligera llamarada de luz mientras por las escaleras se veía bajar a alguien.

- ¡Identifícate! – grito una voz masculina desde las escaleras apuntando su varita hacia la chica.

- Nymphadora Tonks, hija de Ted y Andrómeda Tonks y sobrina de Sirius Black – dijo Tonks con cierto tono de fastidio.

- ¡Nymphadora! mi sobrina consentida lo siento no te reconocí con ese color de pelo – dijo Sirius Black con cierto aire de sarcasmo mezclado con preocupación y esperando que esta se molestara por haberla llamado por su nombre.

Sin embargo ella se limito a verlo con una mirada triste nada característica en ella, Sirius sin pensarlo bajo las escaleras rápidamente y se fue a abrazarla, él sabía perfectamente lo que le pasaba.

_Amiga mía, lo sé, solo vives por el,  
__que lo sabe también, pero __él__ no te ve  
__como yo, suplicarle a mi boca que diga  
__que me ha confesado entre copas,  
__que es con tu piel con quien sueña de noche  
__y que enloquece__s__ con cada botón que  
__te desabrochas pensando en sus manos_

- Estas mojada, te voy a secar si no te puedes resfriar – dijo en tono paternal mientras agitaba su varita para secar la ropa de Tonks – listo ven vamos al comedor te preparare algo de comer – la tomo de la mano para guiarla.

- Es mucho pedir que él me ame, por favor dime que él me ama como yo lo amo Sirius no puedo más– murmuró con la mirada perdida mientras este la guiaba hacia el comedor.

_E__l no te ha visto temblar, esperando  
__una palabra, algún gesto un abrazo.  
__el no te ve como yo suspirando,  
__con los ojitos abiertos de par en par,  
__escucharme nombrarle.  
__¡Ay amiga mía! Lo sé y el también._

Se sentó donde canuto le indicó mientras el intentaba hacerle algo de comer, ella se veía pálida, triste, frustrada, desilusionada, no le gustaba verla así era la única de los Black que merecía – aparte de Andrómeda – el respeto de él y que no dudaría en ayudarla para hacerla sentir mejor.

- Tal vez no sea como la sopa que hace Molly pero espero que te reanime un poco… - se acercó dejando el plato enfrente de ella que seguía "ida" – Vamos Tonks come algo a Remus no le gustará verte así-.

Ella dio un fuerte suspiro - Sirius – dijo de pronto Tonks haciendo que este se sorprendiera – no soy suficiente para él verdad, no valgo nada para él – dijo mirando hacia un punto fijo y con tono desesperado.

_Amiga mía, no __sé__qué__ decir,  
__ni que hacer para verte feliz.  
__ojalá pudiera mandar en el alma o en la libertad,  
__que es lo que a __él__ le hace falta;  
__llenarte los bolsillos de guerras ganadas,  
__de sueños e ilusiones renovadas.  
__yo quiero regalarte una poesía;  
__tú__ piensas que estoy dando las noticias._

- Por supuesto que vales y eres suficiente no sólo para él para cualquiera… no te menosprecies de esa manera – le dijo Sirius tomando una de sus manos mientras que buscaba con su mirada los ojos de esta.

- Pero no me importa cualquiera me importa él que no se da cuenta – grito de pronto Dora soltándose de la mano de canuto y tirando la silla, mientras lo miraba con los ojos inundados de lágrimas amenazando con salir.

- Tienes que entenderlo Tonks, él tiene sus razones, tal vez siente que alguien con su "problema" no puede hacer feliz a nadie aunque eso no sea verdad- le dijo Sirius levantándose quedando frente a ella mientras unas lágrimas brotaban por sus mejillas.

_Amiga mía, princesa de un cuento infinito.  
__amiga mía, tan solo pretendo que cuentes conmigo.  
__amiga mía, a ver si uno de estos días,  
__por fin aprendo a hablar  
__sin tener que dar tantos rodeos,  
__que toda esta historia me importa  
__porque eres mi amiga ._

Sirius se acercó a Tonks y la abrazó, se acurrucó en el pecho de su tío mientras seguía llorando como si sus lágrimas pudieran calmar todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo desde que se enamoró del merodeador.

- Pero yo lo amo y no veo su licantropía como un problema sé que juntos saldremos adelante sólo necesito una oportunidad Sirius- susurró Tonks llorando desconsoladamente.

- Remus… Remus te quiere más de lo que él se pueda imaginar… sólo que tienes que tener paciencia– le confesó por fin Sirius al ver la desesperación con la que lloraba Tonks.

Se incorporó viendo a Sirius suplicándole con la mirada que le confirmará la información quería volver a escuchar que Remus John Lupin la quería, que había una esperanza en eso sintió desvanecerse acababa de salir del hospital no se había recuperado del todo.

- Mi pequeña Nymphadora… vamos a la recámara has llorado mucho y estás muy débil necesitas recostarte y dormir aunque sea un poco – le dijo mientras la cargaba para llevarla a una de las recámaras.

- No me llames Nymphadora – dijo en un hilo de voz mientras que acurrucaba en el pecho de Sirius quien sonrió levemente era una pequeña señal de vida.

_Amiga mía, lo __sé__, solo vives por __él  
__que lo sabe también, pero __él__ no te ve  
__como yo, suplicarle a mi boca que diga  
__que me ha confesado entre copas,  
__que es con tu piel con quien sueña de noche..._

Llegaron a la habitación, entró y la dejo suavemente en la cama, la arropó mientras lo miraba como una niña pequeña que esperaba que su padre le contara un cuento antes de dormir, Sirius la miró paternalmente mientras le acomodaba un cabello rebelde que le tapaba sus ojos oscuros.

- Gracias Sirius por ayudarme a sobrellevar esto – le dijo mientras le tomaba la mano que le acomodaba su cabello.

- No tienes que agradecérmelo lo hago porque me importas no sólo eres mi familiar te considero mi amiga ya que tú me has ayudado a sobrellevar el encierro aquí – le dijo Sirius mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de ella.

_Amiga mía, no __sé__qué__ decir,  
__ni que hacer para verte feliz.  
__ojalá pudiera mandar en el alma o en la libertad,  
__que es lo que a el le hace falta;  
__llenarte los bolsillos de guerras ganadas,  
__de sueños e ilusiones renovadas.  
__yo quiero regalarte una poesía;  
__tu piensas que estoy dando las noticias._

- Antes de que te vayas respóndeme algo… ¿es verdad lo que me dijiste… que Remus me quería o sólo me lo dijiste para calmarme? – le preguntó Tonks con un cierto toque de duda en su tono de voz.

Sirius suspiro hondo le tomo ambas manos y besó su frente, la miro por un instante – Tonks – dijo pausadamente – él te quiere y mucho, necesitas darle tiempo y como toda una Black no rendirte y luchar por lo que quieres – finalizo canuto mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Tonks sonrió de lado estaba segura de la sinceridad en las palabras de su tío él era la única persona que la ayudaría a salir de esa depresión que la hundía cada vez más y más.

_Amiga mía, princesa de un cuento infinito.  
__amiga mía, tan solo pretendo que cuentes conmigo.  
__amiga mía, a ver si uno de estos días,  
__por fin aprendo a hablar  
__sin tener que dar tantos rodeos,  
__que toda esta historia me importa  
__porque eres mi amiga._

- Sirius te puedes quedar hasta que me duerma, últimamente no he podido descansar y me da miedo quedarme sola – le dijo Dora en tono casi suplicante a canuto quien asintió con una sonrisa llena de ternura – claro que sí duerme yo velaré tu sueño – le dijo Sirius y en menos de media hora Tonks se quedó dormida.

Sirius se levantó de la cama y se acercó al marco de la ventana mientras una luna menguante iluminaba el cuarto se dio la media vuelta para ver a su sobrina dormir aunque una lágrima traviesa recorría su blanca tez se sintió tranquilo – Amiga mía me importas tanto que regrese para estar contigo esta noche que tanto me necesitaste no puedo quedarme más pero quiero que sepas que este donde este siempre velare tu sueño- Tonks sonrió dormida sintió una gran paz y dio un gran suspiro mientras el espíritu de Sirius desaparecía con una sonrisa bajo la luz de la luna.

FIN


End file.
